Scouts and Uniforms
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: At GD Claudia talked about being a scout, and Fargo asked about the uniform. On a visit back to Eureka, Claudia answers the question with a private showing. Fargo/Claudia Romance/comedy may be a lil bit OOC.


**A/n: **_Though I am quite familiar with the world of fanfiction,both reading and writing, as I'm sure one can tell from my profile,lol,This is my very first warehouse 13 and Eureka story, I've been watching both shows from season 1,but have not ventured into fanfiction writing for either till now. I loved the crossover between the two shows, re-watching the eureka half of the crossover two one-shots came to mind,this is the first one, since this is my first time writing these characters I hope that they are not too OOC, and I apologize now if they're not,but given the situation they're bound to be a bit OOC, also this is unbetaed so forgive any mistakes, anywho enough from me, and on to the story, enjoy._

**Scouts and Uniforms**

**Summary: **_At GD Claudia talked about being a scout, and Fargo asked about the uniform. On a visit back to Eureka, Claudia answers the question with a private showing. Fargo/Claudia Romance/comedy may be a lil bit OOC. Rated M just in case, but will not be too raunchy, more suggestive._

_**Eureka**_: _Home of Douglas Fargo_

"You ready?" Claudia's voice rang from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Fargo said sitting on his computer chair.

"What do you think?" Claudia asked as she came out of the bathroom, donning a short skirt and knee high tights, she was also wearing her old scout shirt. The shirt was small on her, and exposed her flat tummy, while allowing her chest to pop.

"Wow." Fargo said speechless.

"Fargo likes?" Claudia asked.

"Oh, yeah...Fargo definitely likes." Fargo said as she walked over to him ,sitting on his lap.

They started to make out, Fargo fully taking advantage of her exposed legs and short skirt. His hand roamed up and down them, while his tongue maneuvered in her mouth, at war with hers.

"I missed you." Claudia said, when the need to breathe won over their desires, forcing them to break apart. They'd been communicating via technology and she'd finally been able to convince Artie to let her have some vacation time to go see him.

" Me too." Fargo said breathing hard, as he worked to recapture his breath.

"I've got some other outfits too." Claudia said.

"Really, like what?" Fargo asked, the thought making his eyes glass over.

"Policewoman, pirate etc...wanna see." Claudia said flirting.

"No way, really?" Fargo said, really intrigued now.

"No, you freak." Claudia said playfully slapping his chest.

"Tease." Fargo said jokingly.

"Oh yeah." Claudia said leaning in to kiss his lips again, but at the last minute pulling away and getting off of his lap.

"Where are you going?" Fargo said, immediately missing the warmth and close contact.

"Shows over, we had a deal remember, now it's your turn." Claudia said going into the bathroom and returning with a costume in hand which she handed to Fargo.

" Do I really have to do this?" Fargo said looking at the uniform.

"Yes, we had a deal...now go change." Claudia said hitting his butt as he made his way to the bathroom. Claudia just laughed as she took a seat on the computer chair, Fargo had occupied. He came out a few minutes later, he was blushing,obviously embarrassed.

"Well howdy." Claudia said trying to keep a straight face,but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Did it have to be a cowboy uniform?" Fargo said, scratching uncomfortable at the sleeves.

" You look so cute in it...and it's a US Marshall uniform." Claudia corrected.

"Where did you even get it." Fargo said continuing to scratch at the uniform.

"Antique thrift store." Claudia said.

"It's so itchy." Fargo said, then started to sneeze.

"Gesundheit...you ok, your skin is getting all red and blotchy." Claudia said,as Fargo's scratching became more intense.

"I think I might be allergic, what's this made of." Fargo said continuing to scratch.

"Uh...polyester I think." Claudia said grimacing, as Fargo vigorously scratched his legs and face.

"I gotta take this off." Fargo said running back into the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Claudia yelled, holding back giggles, though she felt bad the sight was hilarious. Fifteen minutes passed ,and Fargo still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Which worried Claudia.

"Doug, you ok in there?" Claudia said standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Uh, yeah...I'm ok." Came Fargo's reply through the door.

"Really, cause you've been in there for awhile." Claudia said really worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Fargo repeated again.

"Are you gonna come out?" Claudia said not buying.

"Uh,no..." Fargo said.

"Why not?" Claudia asked.

"Cause...I don't want you to see me." Fargo said.

"Is it really that bad?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah...maybe you should go back to your hotel." Fargo said.

"No, I'm not leaving you, just come out, I'm sure its not that bad." Claudia said. Claudia heard the door lock un-click, and the bathroom door slowly opened, Fargo got out dressed in his regular clothes.

"Holy Crap!" Claudia said when she saw him.

"Told you." Fargo said. His entire face was covered in hives and what she could see of his arms, and even his feet were covered in tiny rash like hives.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Claudia said walking over to him. She didn't want to touch him, but swallowed her discomfort and hugged him anyway.

"It's ok, we're still getting to know each other, you couldn't have known about the allergy." Fargo said.

"Yeah, but I ruined the mood." Claudia said.

"No you didn't. I'll be ok, just need to grab some anti-histamine, and I'll be good." Fargo said smiling at her.

"Ok, you should probably go take it...like now." Claudia said stepping away from him.

"Right." Fargo said, then made his way to the hallway closet that served as his medicine cabinet.

He popped two pills in his mouth, then returned to this room, where Claudia was sitting on his bed, dressed in her regular clothes. She was reading one of his books.

"I figured I should change back too." Claudia said.

"Does it look any better, the med's should start working right away, one of the perks of working at GD." Fargo said referring to their pharmaceutical drug development.

"Um...yeah, you're getting less blotchy and red." Claudia said looking at him.

"Good." Fargo said, hoping that meant, he could salvage what was left of their romantic evening.

"Are there any other allergies I should know about, cause if I'm gonna be you're girlfriend, then I should know these things, so we can prevent future incidents." Claudia said.

"No, just your run of the mill seasonal allergies...wait did you just call yourself my girlfriend." Fargo said, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Yeah..oh should I not have, I know we didn't really talk about it, I just thought..." Claudia began rambling a bit, but Fargo cut her off.

"No,you are, it's just the first time you've mentioned the title." Fargo said grinning.

"So I guess it's official then...boyfriend." Claudia said grinning at him.

"I like the sound of that." Fargo said going over and sitting next to her.

"Wow, that stuff does work fast." Claudia said watching as the rashes and hives started to completely disappear. She ran her hands over his face, surprised at the smoothness of the skin.

"Does that mean that I can kiss you, now that I'm not all blotchy and red." Fargo said.

"You can definitely kiss me, now that you're non-rashy Doug." Claudia said.

"Good." Fargo said,leaning in and kissing her.

"Now that you're feeling better, I can put that uniform back on if you want." Claudia said seductively when they broke the kiss.

"Oh, yeah..." Fargo said, and Claudia hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/n:** _That's it thanks for reading, it's funny cause when I started writing this I totally hadn't meant for it to go in the direction it went in,but I think it turned out quite well, I hope you readers liked it too, reviews/suggestions/construct criticism, not flames, and yes there is a difference, are greatly appreciated, I will probably have that second one-shot up sometime tomorrow or Sunday, so just look out for that it will be entitled " Swanky Hotels and Comic Con", and though based from the same episode as this one, it will not be related to this one._

_**- Pessi . Rom**  
_


End file.
